The way of the Ghosts
by thenobody123
Summary: I'm not here to tell you what happens in this story, you have to read it for yourself to know. All i can tell you, is that it contains guns, more guns and a team of jackasses. Constructive criticism is thanked for. Cheers!
1. The start of it all

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR _A SONG OF LIVING_, DUMBASS...

**''Minato, what is going on, why did you SUMMON ME?'' **Gamabunta boomed angrily.

''Well, there's a giant fox in front of you, so what do you think?'' Minato, the Yondaime Hokage nonchalantly said to his summon, while carrying a crib which had a crying baby in it. ''**OK, OK, i get it, no need to be sarcastic'' **Gamabunta mumbled.**''Now what's the plan?'' **he asked. ''We're going to seal him into my son'' Minato admitted grimly. **''Well, let's get to it, then.'' **Gamabunta said. He jumped over to Kyuubi while also unsheathing his sword. Kyuubi noticed and swished one of its tails against them. Gamabunta noticed it, and tried to change his direction, but it was too late. The tail swished against his right leg, and crippled it. **''AAAWW GODDAMMIT!'' **Bunta cursed while striking his sword against Kyuubi's front paws. This time, it was Kyuubi's turn to howl in agony over the fact, that his left front paw was no more. 'Thank god, that he has a chakra-conducting sword' Minato thought while doing hand-seals necessary for the _shiki fuujin, _the summoning of the Shinigami. Kyuubi also noticed this. **''NO, YOU WILL NOT CONDEMN ME TO LIVE IN A FLESH BAG AGAIN!'' **he roared while swinging his remaining paw against Minato, unluckily for him, Bunta deflected the blow with his sword and finally got him to a stalemate, and that was the end of Kyuubi. Minato finished the last seal, and yelled:''THIS IS IT, KYUUBI. YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN THIS SEAL FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS.'' The air turned cold when the Shinigami appeared out of Minato's back. He took his knife and started to pull Kyuubi's soul to minato, all the while Kyuubi was screaming. **''I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR CHILD ONE DAY, JUST YOU WAIT'' **and that was the last thing Minato heard before sealing him into Naruto, and dying. But what he didn't know, was that he screwed up a seal in the jutsu, opening a portal which sucked Naruto in.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

Hiruzen finally arrived on scene with Kakashi who had his ANBU attire on . ''What the hell just happened here?'' Kakashi asked. ''I don't know, i just don't know'' Hiruzen said, ''but i do know, that this is going to give me a lot of paperwork'' He said while gazing at the body of the Yondaime, which still had dried tearstreaks going down his eyes. The corpse had a crib next to it, which was empty. Behind it all, was Kyuubi's body, slowly changing to a chakra shroud, which also was disappearing. ''This...THIS IS TOO MUCH!'' Kakashi yelled ''What the hell?'' the apparently newly instated Sandaime exclaimed. ''FIRST MY FATHER, THEN OBITO, THEN RIN AND NOW YOU! WHY?!'' He yelled while beating his fists on the ground.

''Don't you worry, at least this time, the guy made it for sacrifice'' Hiruzen said but little did he know that what he said made Kakashi even more sorrowful. 'hopefully Minato's kid is alive' He thought.

Meanwhile Naruto was crying in a backyard of a french monastery, he cried, telling the world of his anguish over the loss of his parents, he cried, over the pain of the demon fox trying to break free and he cried until he heard a voice.

*In the french monastery*

''Sister Kushina, could you go check the mail?'' the monastery leader asked. ''of course, abbess'' Kushina, who was a redhead and of japanese descent, said and started walking towards the front door. Once she opened it and marveled at the fresh air, she started to walk towards the mailbox. While she was walking, she heard a wail. ''What was that?'' Kushina thought out loud. She ran towards the sound until to her surprise it was a baby with some kind of a tattoo in his stomach, ''Hush, little child, don't cry'' She said while she took the baby into her arms. 'where are his parents?' she thought. She heard a giggle from the baby, and looked at him, he was playing with her hair. ''Well, it's good that somebody likes my hair'' Kushina mumbled while walking inside, ready to explain this to the abbess. 'What's this, a naruto in his hair, hmm, Naruto'


	2. Begin again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, GHOST RECON OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

***20 YEARS LATER***

_Captain Naruto Uzumaki ID #792501674921_

_Captain Uzumaki was born under hazy circumstances that nobody seems to know, only that he just appeared behind a abbey. The first thing he did after turning 18 was enlisting into the army. He completed the Basic training with such ease, that he was ported into the foreign Legion training. There when he was tested, the doctors noticed that he had a knack for unusual kinetic learning, if he saw something done twice, he could learn it , which later led into the french intelligence agencies to take an interest in him...And not in the good way... or the bad way, for that matter. let's just say they were interested in a neutral way.  
_

Naruto was in his thoughts, in a car, thinking about his nightmares, which for some reason were almost always about a twelve-floors high nine-tailed fox, destroying a japanese styled village, when he heard something. He lifted his head and noticed that the corporal was calling him.

''Captain, where are we going?'' Corporal Sairanen asked.

''Yeah, you haven't said anything during the ride.'' sergeant Gōsuto said.

''We're going to Mozambique, there's been some talk about a warlord in the eastern part'' Naruto told his men. ''What did he do!'' the youngest of them, private Achille yelled. ''He has knowledge of our existence and we can't afford it'' Naruto continued, ''Anyway, we have two objectives: 1. Kill the warlord and 2. destroy any evidence of our existence,''

''Ok, so what's the hard part?'' Gōsuto asked ''Unluckily he has a well-guarded house, that's almost unbreachable, luckily for us, we have Sairanen, and because he has the good radio, he can call evac here, so no need to walk ten miles into the nearest village. and to answer your question, the thing is, we have to be stealthy. ''

''So what do you suggest?'' Naruto asked from his team. ''Well, we have to be stealthy, so i suggest i kill the sentries on the front of the fortress.'' Sairanen said. ''We don't have any tactical advantage, so i say, we attack from different sides, Captain takes the front, i'll take the back, Achille takes the left side, and Sairanen takes care of sentries in the vicinity'' Gōsuto said showing his experience. ''I can make the explosives explode so, that they explode only when they detect an enemy, so if we do this at night, we have the advantage considering the shift changes in the darkness'' Achille said gravely. ''We're here'' The driver yelled. ''Okay, everybody out.'' Naruto yelled. The jungle air was hot, unforgiving and most importantly, obtrusive. but Once out of the car, Naruto already started the survey of the area. ''There's a vantage point 11 O'clock. Move!''He barked. When they were on that cliff. ''Now be attentive, you're probably going to be very bored.'' Naruto warned Sairanen took his M82A1 SASR with a Bibod, suppressor and full metal jacket bullets and set it up. he looked around him and noticed that others were already gone. ''Well isn't that just great, not even recounting the plan?'' Sairanen mumbled while rolling his eyes. He looked through the scope and noticed there was only one guard circling the front of the house, but he was sure there were more in hiding. ''Well, here goes nothing'' He said while squeezing the trigger. ***zip*** and the guard had a hole in his head. Something was wrong, he could feel it. 'Only one sentry?' He thought worried.

***MEANWHILE AT NARUTO'S END* **

'why is there a line of oil on the floor?' Naruto thought to himself. He was sneaking behind a guard in some kind of an underground network, which had an entrance right under the cliff, which Sairanen was using as his sniper's nest. He wrapped his arm around the guards neck, quickly snapping it and dragging the body to someplace safe. He started to run, 'cause ain't nobody got time for walking. His trusted sidearm, B23R was right in his hands as he traversed the dark corridors, killing all the guards until finally he was under a vent that would lead into the house, IF his calculations were correct.. And of course they weren't. He was in the middle of somekind of a underground bar... And it was filled with bad guys. ''GODDAMNIT'' he cursed and took his vector out, and the rest was... as the saying goes, history...

***ACHILLE'S END***

''I could probably use C3, or maybe even RDX'' Achille mumbled as she ran fast but quietly with her standard Vector ready towards the dead body in the front of the house. Then she started to plant a bomb into the guys pocket, making sure it was alright. When she was finished, she realised that there weren't any sentries anywhere.'that's weird, usually there would be at least five sentries, well back to the mission, Now to the door.' She thought. 'Maybe i could use detonation tape' While she was setting the tape, she noticed that there was another sentry opening the door she was trying to detonate, luckily Sairanen saw it and killed the sentry before he could see Achille. Achille saw it and ran into the house. 'Now wait a minute, what's that beeping?' She thought, the beeping was coming from the door upstairs... She quickly ran to the door and opened it, only to notice that the room was filled with explosives, oil and gasoline. And there was a C4 on top of it all, with its light green. ''BETTER RUN!'' She screamed.

***Gōsuto***

''What the fuck is that?'' Gōsuto asked to himself, when he noticed somekind of a gun, it looked like SPAS-12 except it had something different about it, maybe the glowing blue lines on it could tell something but, meh. He took it and shot the first the guard he came up against. ***BLAM*** The guard looked shocked, when he watched at his left arm, it was gone , also his right arm was too, and his stomach had a hole in it, all of the injuries cauterized. The sentry's eyes rolled back and he collapsed, dead. ''Holy shit, i love this gun.'' Gōsuto said all but happy. But then, after a few more minutes of travelling the network of tunnels, everything went down south. He saw Achille coming towards him with Naruto not far behind her, both running for their lives. He stood there for a second and watched where they came from. Then he noticed the flames coming from that side of the corridor. ''Oh'' he said plainly and started running after the two of his teammates.

Everything was going fine and dandy until the building exploded, the question was:''why?'' or ''how?'' ''Evac, we need evac pronto'' Sairanen said into his radio. ''Where are they?'' He asked worried. He smelled something and noticed the smoke coming from beneath him.''What the?!'' There they were, his comrades and an entrance which was smoking. it started raining and they started freezing in the cold air. ''What the hell happened?'' Gōsuto asked angry. ''The whole thing was a setup. There was no such thing as a warlord in that building, it was a dummy built from C4!'' Achille wheezed. Luckily for them, the Evac came in the form of hummer with Mirror-glasses. ''Everybody in, now!'' Naruto croaked while jumping to the backseat.

***20 MINUTES LATER***

''Ok, so that did not go as planned'' Achille said warming up. ''Yep'' Sairanen said. ''But at least we're safe'' He admitted. ''But what the hell are we supposed to do now?'' Gōsuto asked Naruto,''well we're going to ask our contact in Mutare.'' He said angry. ''Can we go drinking after that?'' Achille asked. ''*Sigh* Ok.'' Naruto grumbled after a few minutes.

¯\(°_o)/¯

''So what's the problem?'' The contact asked. They were in one of the abandoned houses in the western part of Mutare, with Achille, Gōsuto and Sairanen leaning on the wall while Naruto circled the contact sitting in a chair. ''Well let's see, we found no warlord, only explosives, there were no soldiers nearby and that was probably it.'' He said. ''Oh come on, that was clearly a mishap! No need to be so angry about it!'' The contact exclaimed. ''I want to know why we were on that mission, oh yes, i've noticed it. We've been on suicide missions for months now! And i want to know why!'' Naruto yelled. Suddenly the contact stood up, took out his Desert Eagle and shot Sairanen in the head. Quickly following that, he also shot Gōsuto in the heart and Achille in the artery. ''It's because you're too succesful and too damn perfect!'' The contact yelled while kicking Naruto in the chest, making him fly to the wall, next to his dead teammates. ''It's because the French government decided that you are a threat to the national security!'' He yelled again. ''But why not disband us?'' Naruto coughed. The answer to that was the contact raising the gun's barrel to Naruto's head. ''Begin again, let go. That's the way it goes.'' The contact said cryptically. And that was the last thing Naruto heard before He shot him in the head.

**A/N:HERE IT WAS AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD MORE IN THE COMING WEEKS, SINCE THERE'S EXAMS COMING UP AND I HAVEN'T READ ANYTHING TO THEM YET. ALSO, IF YOU GET THE REFERENCES IN THESE CHAPTERS, I MIGHT JUST GIVE YOU A COOKIE!  
**

**SEE YA!**


	3. let go

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME. I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO OR GHOST RECON.**

_Corporal André Sairanen ID#579856790341_

_Corporal Sairanen was born to finnish-french parents which lead into his creepy accent. He can, if given enough time, hack a computer system, destroy a man's brain using only words, and he can also quickly scrub up the floor! Originally trying to get into france for Cleaning industry, he noticed that he had a knack for sharpshooting while visiting a target range his friend owned. Knowing the price for that ability, he went into army, and here he is now, helping the Ghost team by picking off every enemy needed._

_***THE SEAL***_

_'_Uh, what time is it? Did i leave the stove on?' Naruto asked himself deliriously, while also rising up from whatever he was laying in. He felt a evil presence behind him and so, he turned. And wet himself, for in front of him was Kyuubi (you've probably read so many stories about _the meeting of kyuubi no kitsune, _so i decided to skip that and write this long, boring text). **''So, you finally decided to meet me?'' Kyuubi asked. **Naruto was pretty shocked at the fox's size, but meh, he'd seen worse. ''Who are you and where am i?'' Naruto asked without fear. **''First. I'm Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine-tailed fox and you're in your stomach, mortal'' **Kyuubi said. ''WHAT?!'' Naruto yelled. ''Aw this can't be happening, this isn't happening'' He murmured. **''Mortal'' **Kyuubi called out to him. ''Where is my tea, i can't have teatime without tea.'' Naruto still murmured head pointing downwards. **''MORTAL!'' **Kyuubi yelled and bitch slapped Naruto, and you know how that goes: 20-floor sized fox hitting a 6'3 long human with sharp claws, So 1 floor equals 3 metres (10 feet), sooo, yeah that's going to leave a mark. **''Now, back to the business''**Kyuubi said, while also licking his bloody paw. **''We somehow died, yet we're not dead'' **He said. ''Couldn't we see outside somehow'' Naruto asked after cleaning the wound he from Kyuubi. ''Oh and by the way, aren't you supposed to be evil? Because i can see that you're some kind of a demon. And why are you here, in my stomach'' He asked. **'' Well, slow down and sit down, because you're gonna get some teaching now'' **Kyuubi said after a while. And just like that, he told Naruto about the ninja world, Rikudou Sennin, Chakra, showed him what happened that night when he was sealed and gave him a lollipop. ''I got it, i'm from that place originally, but because my dad screwed up, i was forced to come on to earth and because i died, i got teleported here, am i right?'' Naruto asked Kyuubi. **''I don't know'' **He shrugged. ''AW COME ON, THAT'S TOTALLY CORRECT!'' Naruto yelled. **''If you want to know, then **

**decide it yourself,** **i've been inside you for the last 20 years.''**Kyuubi said.

''How are you not mad at me, for being your jailer, just asking?'' Naruto asked

**''Well, i was controlled at that time, when i was being sucked into that seal, me and the rest of the Bijuu are actually quite mellow.''**

''Well that makes sense and that is actually quite interesting''

**''Oh, and if you want to get in here, you need to meditate and to get out of here you have to concentrate''**

''Why are you telling me this?''

**''Because someone's about to make you into a corpse'' **Kyuubi said with his his eyes half-closed, probably meaning he was about to sleep. ''OH COME ON!'' Naruto yelled.

***THE REAL WORLD***

**(or Narutoverse, I don't care)**

Kabuto was readying himself to slice the corpse open on the table, so he could perhaps find something from his blood that could help his lord Orochimaru. ''There are still those other 2 guys, who were near him, i could use them but meh.'' On the last second when he was just starting to touch the skin, the corpse AKA Naruto took hold of his hand surprising and throwing him over the table against a shelf which was filled with some kind of Orochimaru look-a-like fetuses. ''AW HELL NO! I ain't a FUCKING FROG!'' Naruto yelled. He was in a bad situation. In a unknown location, with a mad scientist from the looks of it, trying to kill him. Thankfully for him, he found a scalpel near him, on a table, he took it and started approaching him. ''Wait, i know where your friends are.'' Kabuto said smiling. ''If you let me take your blood, i'll tell you where they AND your equipment are.'' Naruto thought for a second. ''NO!'' He yelled and ran towards Kabuto and punched him with the power behind the punch making Kabuto go flying right against the wall as if he was a ragdoll. ''Bitch!'' Naruto yelled and ran from the room,ready to wreak havoc in the base.

'Now where are they?' He thought while looking for any kind of a map nearby. 'Probably there!' Naruto ran towards the exit and turned to the right. He noticed that in front of him was a map comprising everything in the base he was right now, with some writing on the warehouse part. ''Well that decides that'' He mumbled and started to run towards the area.

***10 MINUTES LATER***

Naruto finally got to the warehouse and looked around until he noticed three pods, ''Yes!'' He yelled to himself and ran towards them. 'How do i open these?' He thought, but then he noticed a button next to the pods, and he pushed it. The pods opened to show that there was something in there, something dark... But then the dark loomy things fell forward revealing Achille and Sairanen. Achille was shivering and Sairanen was mumbling something to himself, and while all this was happening, Naruto noticed that only he had any clothes on. after they got up from that momentary incapability, He talked. 'Wait a minute, where's Ghost?' ''Guys, were in a underground base, with a mad scientist who's unconscious. We need to find our equipment.'' Achille and Sairanen nodded and they split up. After a few minutes of searching, Achille yelled. ''OVER HERE!'' They ran towards her and noticed a box next to her. ''Good job, Achille.'' Naruto said while opening the box and putting on his uniform. After a few minutes of grumbling and all that, Naruto talked again, ''Now we get the map of this place we're in, because i know for sure, this isn't planet Earth, so we can figure out where to go next.'' They ran towards the map room which was next to the warehouse and took the map of Elemental Nations. ''Ok, now let's go!'' Naruto yelled.

***30 MINUTES LATER* **

''Okay, here's the plan, we go to Nami no kuni, or however that's supposed to be said.'' Naruto said. ''But what about Ghost?'' Achille asked. ''Well, i'm pretty sure he's somewhere, so we search for him once we have a permanent base.'' He continued. ''Now team, check your weapons and let's move out!'' He yelled and started sprinting towards the south. Unluckily for them, Kabuto finally woke up and noticed that the entrance was compromised.  
'Well, no rest for the weary.' He thought and ran outside. Unluckily for him, while he got there, the ghost-team got to the nearby woods and into invisibility. 'Well shit' He thought, after a few minutes of wondering where they went, he ran towards the south as well...


End file.
